Azkaban: las cadenas de tu amor
by Preciossa
Summary: Él era su hermano, por eso, estaba a punto de convertirse en el criminal que una vez creyeron que era. A partir de ahora, sería el mago más buscado y su cabeza tendría precio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la decisión estaba tomada...no había vuelta atrás
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Él era su hermano. Pasase lo que pasase. Aunque en el pasado nunca se había dado cuenta de todo lo que lo quería, los años en Azkaban le habían echo apreciar más las cosas a las que antes nunca había dado importancia.

Y su hermano era una de ellas.

Regulus Black, mortífago que traicionó a Voldemort y que murió en el intento. Fue valiente y audaz, pero nunca se le había reconocido el mérito. Por eso, ahora Sirius Black estaba tomando una de las decisiones más difíciles y problemáticas de su vida.

Había decidido resucitarle, sacarle del mundo de los muertos y devolverle a la vida. Pero para eso, necesitaba utilizar magia negra. Volvería a Azkaban, lo sabía y estaba completamente convencido de eso, pero él no quería regresar allí. Los años en esa prisión fueron un infierno, recordando los horrores vividos una y otra vez.

Y lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo era el recuerdo de su hermano.

Hace unas semanas que había empezado a revisar todos y cada uno de los libros de Artes Oscuras que poseía la biblioteca de los Black, buscando un hechizo de resurrección. Y hace unos minutos, había encontrado el indicado. En parte sentía lástima por Harry, porque en el momento en que pronunciase las palabras del hechizo, él tendría que marcharse, probablemente para siempre, y Harry y él no se volverían a ver.

"Perdóname, Cornamenta" pensó Sirius. "Pero ya he tomado una decisión. Sé que tanto la pelirroja como tú estaríais de acuerdo."

Salió de la biblioteca en busca de su ahijado. Esta sería una de las últimas ocasiones que tendría para verle. Lunático y Tonks se habían casado en una boda rápida, que volverían a realizar una vez terminada la guerra. Estaba feliz de que al fin Lunático hubiese encontrado una compañera con quien compartir su vida y ser feliz. En parte, porque así le quitaba un peso de encima, un cargo de conciencia por no poder estar más lunas llenas a su lado.

- Hola Sirius.-saludó Harry.

- Hola Harry.-dijo Sirius sonriente. ¡Era tan parecido a su padre! Salvo por sus ojos, heredados de su madre Lily. Aunque no poseía el carácter de Cornamenta, no dejaba de tener un extenso club de fans del que su padre estaría orgulloso. Aunque no podía asegurar lo mismo de Lily. En un impulsivo acto de afecto, Sirius abrazó a Harry. "Perdóname" pensó. No es que quisiera dejarle solo durante la guerra, era simplemente que quería volver a rehacer su vida...y quería que Regulus estuviese en ella. Tal vez era una acción muy egoísta por su parte. Tal vez, simplemente se sentía culpable por no haber podido evitar la muerte de su hermano, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que debía resucitarle.

Se apartó de Harry y subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. No quería despedirse de nadie, porque no quería que nadie supiese lo que iba a hacer, tampoco quería que nadie fuese cómplice de algo que, sin duda, lo pondría como proscrito del mundo mágico y lo llevarían a Azkaban donde sería condenado al Beso del Dementor después de haber pasado unos cuantos años en los que perdería por completo su cordura. Pero ante todo, debía marcharse muy lejos una vez hubiese resucitado a Regulus. No podía permitir que lo cogiesen y que lo trataran como a un zombi. Sabía el miedo que causaba un resucitado en el mundo mágico, más aún cuando era un mortífago, y al final acabaría en Azkaban. ¡Y no podía permitirlo! Si lo resucitaba era para regalarle la vida que le fue arrebatada, no para condenarlo a un infierno de dolor y sufrimiento.

No quería despedirse de nadie, pero se acordaría de todos. ¡Eran los mejores años que había pasado! Bueno...en realidad, los mejores años los había pasado con James.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió al darse cuenta de que podía revivir a James y a Lily, pero si lo hacía, los cogerían a todos. Y no quería ver la mirada decepcionada de Harry.

Un último paseo por la honorable Casa de los Black. Una última mirada a los retratos de sus antepasados. Una última discusión con Kreacher y un último encuentro y conversación con los demás miembros de la Orden.

Ahora era el momento idóneo para realizar el hechizo. La Orden estaba reunida, y, aunque le estaba prohibido salir a la calle porque oficialmente todavía era un ex-presidiario fugado, se transformó en Canuto y salió de la casa. Rumbo al cementerio mágico. En busca de la tumba de Regulus Black.

Era por la noche y apenas había transeuntes, pero Sirius respiró el aire fresco. ¡Se sentía libre! Aunque lo cierto era que también se sentía algo apesadumbrado. No era fácil dejar a la gente con la que convivía y que le habían ayudado a superar la soledad que había sentido por más de doce años en prisión. Pero pese a todo era un Gryffindor, y le movía la valentía y la lealtad. Y su hermano necesitaba vivir los años que le quedaban.

Empezó a correr. Cada vez estaba más cerca del cementerio. Los atajos podían ser de muchísima ayuda. La noche sin luna era idónea para la realización del hechizo, que, aunque complicado, le infundaba la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermano vivo.

Al fin llegó al cementerio, y una vez entró al Mausoleo Black, reconocible por su escudo en el que se podía leer la frase "Toujours Pur" (Siempre Puro) buscó el nombre de su hermano entre todos sus familiares. Tardó unos minutos en encontrarlo, y, cuando lo hizo, se quedó unos minutos en silencio, arrepentido de no haber ido antes a verlo y de empezar a replantearse el tema de su resurreción cuando en una de las reuniones de la Orden se había mencionado a RAB; nadie sabía a quién se refería, salvo él.

_A todos aquellos espíritus,  
que descansan en la noche oscura,  
¡oid mi llamado! Os estoy llamando.  
Traerme el alma de mi hermano.  
Regulus Black se llama,  
he aquí su cuerpo,  
quiero que vuelva a ser humano,  
que sea exactamente igual que antes de su muerte._

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, moviendo las hojas de los árboles, levantando la arena de su alrededor. Las voces se escuchaban en el aire, eran las voces de los muertos que estaban intentando comunicarse con él, pero él las ignoraba a todas. Las almas de los muertos se dirigían a él, translúcidas pero visibles. Y de pronto, una luz comenzó a brillar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la tumba de Regulus. Al poco tiempo, se empezó a escuchar ruidos salir de su tumba. Sirius la abrió; su hermano, en carne y hueso, lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Regulus?-preguntó Sirius. Le ayudó a salir del ataud y le abrazó fuertemente. Y por primera vez en años, lloró.-Debemos irnos de aquí, Regulus. Te explicaré los detalles por el camino.

El Ministerio vendría dentro de poco, pero no los encontraría. Deberían marcharse de allí y probablemente del país, pero no podían dejar que los encontrasen. Sus actos ya estaban hechos y no había marcha atrás. Si los cogían, terminarían muertos. No quería transformarse en perro, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. No podía permitir que nadie le reconociera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt caminaba por el lúgubre cementerio de los sangres puras. ¡Estaba tenso! En el ambiente había gran cantidad de magia negra. La reconoció al instante...magia de resurrección. Se estremeció y unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente. Sólo un mago de gran poder podía hacer un hechizo como aquel. Se temía lo peor...¿y si El Señor Oscuro..? ¡No, eso no podía estar pasando!

- Señor.-le llamó uno de los aurores. El Ministro de Magia se giró rápidamente.-¡Lo hemos encontrado!

Rápidamente siguió al auror, hasta que llegaron a una tumba vacía. Los ojos de Kinsgsley se abrieron con horror al leer el nombre.

Regulus Black.

Eso sólo podía tener dos opciones y ninguna de ellas era buena: la primera opción era que El Señor Oscuro hubiese resucitado al mortífago, y la segunda, era que Sirius Black estuviese implicado en el asunto.

Suspiró frustradamente. El procedimiento rutinario le exigía que interrogase a todos los implicados, y ya que acceder al Señor Oscuro era imposible, tendría que interrogar a Sirius. Algo le decía que si estaba implicado, habría huído del país. Tal vez fuese el instinto, del cual no se fiaba mucho, pero debía encontrar al resucitado como fuese.

- Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo El Ministro.-Aseguráos de que esto no se sepa. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que haya histeria colectiva y que los magos piensen que El Señor Oscuro está resucitando a todos sus seguidores.

Los aurores asintieron y él se apareció en Grinmund Place. Allí todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Puede que fuese porque estaban en tiempos de guerra, tiempos difíciles para todos, o simplemente fuese porque sabían que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Black?-preguntó el Ministro cuando al fin alguien reparó en su presencia.

- No está.-respondió El Niño que vivió.

- ¿Estáis seguros?-preguntó Kinsgsley reacció a creer lo que estaba imaginándose.

- Lo hemos buscado por todas partes.-respondió Lupin.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo?-preguntó Ronald Weasley.

¡Oh sí! Definitivamente había sucedido algo.

Kinsgsley miró las caras expectantes de todos los miembros de la Orden. Esperaban su respuesta. Sin embargo, él se abstuvo de comunicarles la terrible noticia por unos segundos, debatiendo consigo mismo si de verdad debería hacerlo. Centró sus ojos en Harry; ese chico había pasado por demasiadas cosas en su vida, sin embargo, esta noticia le iba a afectar más que a ningún otro.

Sirius Black era un traidor.

¿También sería un mortífago?

- Regulus Black...ha resucitado.-decidió informar al final. Comenzaron a murmurar a su alrededor, pero él no había terminado.-Y creémos que ha sido Sirius el que lo ha echo.

- ¡Imposible!-exclamó Harry.

- ¿Seguro Potter?-preguntó Kinsgsley mirándolo fijamente.-¿Acaso no has pensado qué tal vez Black echase de menos a su hermano?

- Pero...no puede ser cierto.-rebatió Harry sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Estáis seguros de esto?-preguntó Hermione mirando al Ministro molesta. Kinsgsley tenía la sensación de que nunca la había caído bien.-¡Es la segunda vez que acusáis a Sirius de un crimen así! ¡La primera vez fue por el supuesto "asesinato" de Pettigrew y lo enviásteis a Azkaban sin tan siquiera concederle la posibilidad de un juicio justo! ¿Estáis seguros de que esta vez es inocente? ¿O se trata de nuevo de una de vuestras sospechas que van a terminar encerrándolo de nuevo en Azkaban?

- No tengo porqué contestarte, Granger.-respondió el Ministro con frialdad. La antipatía entre ellos era evidente.-Pero mañana saldrá un especial en El Profeta donde se informará a la Comunidad Mágica de que se busca a Sirius Black por haber usado la magia negra, y a Regulus Black por crímenes contra el Mundo Mágico y haber sido un mortífago.

- ¡Se redimió!-exclamó Hermione.

- ¡Eso no importa!-exclamó a su vez Kinsgsley. Granger estaba cabreadísima y todos podían apreciarlo. Avanzó un par de pasos en la dirección del Ministro, él mantenía su mirada fija en ella, aunque no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. Fue así como pudo ver que Hermione se debatía entre agarrar su varita o no hacerlo. Kinsgsley abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Estaba dispuesta a atacarle! Fue entonces cuando Ronald Weasley se acercó a la Gryffindor y la agarró firmemente la mano, deteniendo, a su vez, el avance de Granger. Kinsgsley sabía que era el momento de desaparecer.-Se pondrá una generosa recompensa para facilitar la captura de los magos.-dicho esto, desapareció.

La Honorable Casa de los Black, quedó en un incómodo silencio. Inmóviles, asimilaban la información recibida. Harry apretó los puños fuertemente, y Hermione se giró bruscamente, mirando a Ron con frialdad.

- ¡No puedo creer que nos quedemos aquí parados!-exclamó Harry.-¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

- Eso no es asunto nuestro Harry.-dijo Molly.-No hay nada que podamos hacer.

- Estaríamos ayudando a un fugitivo.-dijo Moody.-Y ya tenemos suficiente con Voldemort. Vamos muchacho.-colocó una mano en el hombro del Niño que Vivió.-Anímate. Estoy seguro de que esté donde esté tu padrino, estará bien.

Hermione se dirigió hacia las escaleras con paso lento. Su mirada frívola, su cuerpo tenso y las manos en ambos bolsillos.

- El mundo mágico...-comentó Hermione antes de subir el primer escalón.-...cada día es más hipócrita. No hay justicia en ningún lado.

Aunque sentía todas las miradas en ella, no se giró para hacerles frente. No titubeó cuando subió las escaleras monótonamente. Aunque una vez en el cuarto de R.A.B. en el que se había instalado desde que llegó a Grinmund Place hace unos años, al cerrar la puerta y echarse en la cama, las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos castaños. Echándole un silencius a la habitación, lloró tranquilamente, hasta quedarse dormida.

Sin embargo, nadie contó con que Kreacher lo hubiese escuchado todo. Nadie sabía que el maldito elfo espiaba todas las conversaciones, para después decírselo a su ama Bellatrix. Mas cuando escuchó que su amo Regulus estaba vivo, la alegría que sintió fue inmensa. Concentrándose en su objetivo, desapareció de la Mansión Black para aparecerse en una completamente diferente.

- ¿Kreacher?

El elfo levantó la vista. Frente a él, Regulus Black se erguía en una pose imponente, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Amo.-dijo Kreacher haciendo una profunda y sincera reverencia.

Regulus dió un par de pasos y le puso una mano en su pequeño hombro, sentándose a su lado. Kreacher no dejó de mirarlo, su amo le mantuvo la mirada. Habían pasado demasiados años pero él seguía conservando su apariencia juvenil.

Dieciocho años tenía cuando murió.

Dieciocho años tenía ahora.

Desde el momento en el que Kreacher se convirtió en el elfo del joven Black, supo que le sería fiel hasta el final, y ahora que él estaba de nuevo con vida, sería a él a quien serviría. Ni a Bellatrix, ni al Señor Oscuro, ni al Niño que Vivió ni a los traidores y sangres sucias que habían deshonrado la ancestral residencia de los Black.

Y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ni advirtieran su presencia, Sirius Black observaba la escena apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Ver a su hermano feliz, ver a Kreacher feliz sin quejarse de todo y sin que tuviese toda esa maldita melancolía, le hacía revivir los viejos tiempos. Los buenos y felices tiempos. Cerró los ojos y por un instante apareció la imagen de Harry en su mente, seguida rápidamente de la de la Orden sonriéndole, charlando...  
Abrió de nuevo los ojos, esta vez poseían un poco más del brillo que se había perdido de su mirada durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban. La imagen de Harry fue sustituida por la de James, tan parecidas, pero tan iguales. Sabía que él lo hubiese apoyado hasta el final.

Tiempos oscuros se avecinaban, pero de momento, a él no le importaban. Era tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pasar tiempo con su hermano.

* * *

- ¡No puedo creérlo!-exclamó Ginny totalmente indignada.-Preferís ganar la guerra que ayudar a Sirius.

- Es por el bien común, Ginny.-dijo Molly.-Entiéndelo.

- ¡No lo entiendo, madre!-exclamó Ginny.-¡Sirius es nuestro amigo! ¡El padrino de Harry!

- ¡Y ahora estamos en una guerra!-exclamó Moody.-Y tenemos que estar centrados en ganarla.

- Entonces debo entender que cuando uno de nosotros sea capturado por el ejército enemigo, será abandonado a su suerte.-dijo Ginny fríamente.-Porque de todas formas, será por el bien mayor ¿no es así?-pero nadie contestó.-No sé si quiero seguir siendo parte de esto.-dicho esto, subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartía con Hermione. Moody poseía un brillo extraño en su ojo normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- No podemos permitir que esas chicas sigan pensando de esa manera.-sentenció Moody mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alastor.-dijo Molly.-Pero lo que estás sugiriendo...creo que hay otras formas.

- Molly, sé que es difícil para tí, porque eres la madre de Ginny.-dijo Moody.-Pero no nos podemos permitir las insubordinaciones. Honestamente, si Granger y Ginny se encuentran con los hermanos Black ¿qué piensas que van a hacer? Desde luego no los van a entregar a la justicia. ¡Ya las conoces! Si no paramos pronto esto, podrán hacer que Harry piense de la misma manera. ¿Acaso crees que él no está preocupado por su padrino?

- ¡No podemos enviar a dos chicas a la muerte de esa manera, Alastor!-rebatió Molly.-Puede que odie a Sirius con todas mis fuerzas y que su hermano aún me caiga peor, pero tampoco voy a permitir que Ginny muera de esa manera. ¡Soy su madre!

- Y también miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Molly.-la recordó Alastor.-No veas esto como planear el asesinato de tu hija, míralo como si fuera una acción más para lograr el bien común.

Molly bajó la cabeza. "La verdad es que, visto de ese modo..."

- Está bien, Alastor. Voy a ayudarte.-dijo Molly con firmeza. Alastor sonrió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kreacher había puesto al corriente a su amo. Sangres Sucias y traidores de sangre viviendo en la Honorable casa de los Black, los gritos del cuadro de su madre, la información que tenía sobre Bellatrix...y en secreto, cuando se aseguraron que Sirius no estaba escuchando, decidieron hablar de temas más privados.

- ¿Conseguiste hacer lo que te pedí, Kreacher?-preguntó Regulus.

- No he podido destruir el Horcrux, amo Regulus.-respondió Kreacher agachando la cabeza.-Era casi imposible destruir el medallón por más veces que lo intenté.

- No pasa nada, Kreacher.-dijo Regulus acariciando la cabeza de su elfo para infundirle ánimo.-Está bien, hiciste un buen trabajo. Me ayudaste bastante cuando más lo necesitaba. Mientras el medallón no haya caído en manos del Señor Oscuro, no pasa absolutamente nada.

- Gracias amo.-respondió Kreacher.-Puedo asegurarle que el medallón está a buen recaudo. Ni siquiera esos estúpidos que habitan en la Honorable Mansión han conseguido averigüar donde se encuentra. No saben nada, probablemente tampoco como destruirlo. Dumbledore no les proporciona la información necesaria y varias veces se han visto en situaciones demasiado peliagudas y peligrosas. Potter no tiene el suficiente ingenio para se el líder, pero eso parece no importarle a nadie.

- Sí, recuerdo como era Dumbledore por aquel entonces.-dijo Regulus.- ¿Crees que puedes traerme el Horcruxe sin que nadie se de cuenta?

- Por supuesto, amo.-respondió Kreacher.

* * *

La lucha interior que tenía Ginny era algo que podría considerarse como preocupante. Las acciones que había presenciado antes, por parte de los miembros de la Orden, las contestaciones y lo que pensaban hacer con los hermanos Black era algo impensable.  
No se consideraba a sí misma muy amiga de Sirius, pero por lo que había podido conocerle, se había encariñado y sabía que no era el mago oscuro que todos pensaban que era.  
Sirius no era así y si había decidido resucitar a su hermano, sería por sus propias razones.

Otra vez se dió la vuelta en la cama.

Su madre, sus amigos, los aurores...todos entregarían a Sirius sin ni siquiera replanteárselo, a pesar de que es tan miembro de su equipo como lo era ella.

Todos estaban en el mismo bando, pero parecía que no lo entendían.

Una repugnante y aterradora idea pasó por su mente. Sin darse cuenta, antes de subir las escaleras, se había enfrentado a los miembros de la Orden, la acción no era intencionada, pero sin embargo, lo considerarían como una muestra de insubordinación. Las cosas eran así y ya lo había observado desde hace algún tiempo. Siempre tenías que pensar como ellos. No se arrepentía de haber contestado ni, inconscientemente haber amenazado con salirse de la Orden, pero le daban miedo de lo que podían hacer sus acciones.

De pronto, un patronus se apareció en su habitación. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Era el patronus de su madre.

_La Orden del Fénix os ha escogido a ti y a Hermione para ir a una misión muy importante. Ahora, os deberéis dirigir a hablar con Moody para que se os comunique el resto de la información. Cuídate cariño y ten cuidado._

Pese a lo que pudiese creer la gente de ella, Ginny no era estúpida, por eso, cuando el patronus desapareció, soltó un suspiro de anticipación, liberación, preocupación y miedo. Tantas emociones reunidas que sólo pudieron quedar libres a través de un gesto tan insignificante.

Sabía que tomarían replesalias contra ella tarde o temprano. La Orden no se podía permitir que esas ideas llegasen a Harry...

Harry...el muchacho del que había estado enamorada desde que lo conoció o incluso, desde antes. Ser el Elegido no era tarea fácil y ella podía intuirlo, pero su carácter, sus acciones, siempre tan melancólicas...la habían empezado a aburrir desde hacía algún tiempo.

No sabía si era culpa de ella, porque se estuviese haciendo cada vez más mayor, o si era por culpa de esta maldita guerra; pero lo que sí sabía era que a veces, no veía a Harry como lo veía antes. Había días que se levantaba de la cama pensando, que tal vez, ellos no deberían estar juntos, que eran personas muy diferentes. Puede que eso también fuese por que su madre la estuviese presionando todo el rato para casarse con Harry en un futuro no muy próximo.

Pero ella quería ser libre, quería elegir al hombre con quien compartir su vida por sí misma.

Sí, ella se había vuelto demasiado liberar, ahora pensaba por sí misma. Sí, sabía que los demás tomarían repleasalias contra ella porque cada vez era más frecuente que expresase sus pensamientos, su forma de actuar ya no era la de una niña inocente que se dejaba manipular fácilmente. Sí, sabía que tarde o temprano la echarían de la Orden, sólo que no se esperó que intentasen matarla, ni que su propia madre participase en esa salvajada.

Porque era demasiado sospechoso que la asignaran una misión nada más haber expuesto de que lado estaba; porque sabía, que sería más fácil echar la culpa a los mortífagos de su muerte. Ella era prescindible, al igual que todos...todos menos Harry.

- Lo has oido ¿no?-preguntó Hermione.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.-Sabes para que quieren que vayamos a la misión ¿verdad?-preguntó la pelirroja.

- Aún no me lo puedo creer.-respondió Hermione.

- Si se encuentran con Sirius han dejado demasiado claro que los van a entregar. ¡A ambos!-dijo Ginny.-Cuando Regulus todavía no ha hecho nada y cuando entregó su vida para hacer lo correcto. ¿Qué esperabas, Hermione? Estamos apoyando a alguien que ha realizado magia negra para resucitar a un mortífago. ¿De verdad crees que nos iban a dejar marcharnos de la Orden? ¿De verdad crees que nos iban a dejar en paz?

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Ginny?-preguntó Hermione.

- Vamos a hablar con Moody para que "nos asigne la misión", después decidiremos sobre la marcha.-dijo Ginny. Hermione asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta.-Estamos juntas en esto ¿verdad?

- Hasta el final.-respondió la castaña.

Ginny se consoló pensando que, al menos, no estaba sola. Sonrió tristemente, a partir de ahora serían traidoras, y en cuanto saliesen para realizar "la misión" estarían oficialmente muertas para ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Quería vernos, señor?-preguntó Hermione entrando a la habitación de Moody. Ginny la seguía.

- Sí, os tengo una misión muy importante.-respondió Moody haciendo un ademán para que se sentasen en unas sillas. Cuando se sentaron, él prosiguió.-Hace unos cuantos días, interceptamos unos mensajes de unos mortífagos, según los cuales, Voldemort planea atacar Gargsonia. Una villa muggle a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Al parecer, necesita un libro de hechizos que poseyó el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Lógicamente, esta reliquia se encuentra protegida, pero aún así, me gustaría que fuéseis a comprobar que todo sale según lo previsto y e impedir que Voldemort consiga el libro. ¿Puedo contar con vosotras?

- Por supuesto, señor.-respondió Hermione con firmeza. Ginny asintió.

- Bien, me alegra muchísimo que hayáis aceptado la misión.-dijo Moody. Después, se sumieron en un incómodo silencio. Ya no había nada más que decir, por lo que Moody dio por finalizada la reunión. Ginny y Hermione se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la habitación.-Por cierto...-ellas se giraron.-...no creo que haga falta decir, que la reunión ha sido totalmente confidencial. Nadie debe enterarse de esto, ni siquiera Harry.

- Por supuesto, señor.-dijo Hermione.

Dicho esto, Hermione y Ginny salieron de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Moody esbozó una malvada y petulante sonrisa.

_"Ni siquiera ellas saben...que las acabo de enviar a la muerte."_

Por su parte, Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron a su habitación. Estaban tensas. Ambas lo sabían: acababan de firmar sus sentencias de muerte.

- Hagamos las maletas.-susurró Ginny quitándose disimuladamente algunas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Observó como la castaña asentía y cada una se dirigió hacia los armarios para llevarse todo lo que pudiesen.

- ¿Piensas ir a a villa?-preguntó Hermione. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- Lo más probable es que todo sea una trampa para matarnos o desacerse de nosotras.-respondió Ginny.-En el caso de que Moody nos haya dicho la verdad, dudo mucho que podamos sobrevivir a un ataque de mortífagos nosotras solas; pero también puede darse el caso de que lo que nos haya dicho sea mentira. Ambas opciones nos conducen a la muerte, por lo que propongo huir. Marcharnos de aquí y no volver jamás.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con los demás?-preguntó Hermione, aunque en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor.

- Quedarnos aquí es lo peor que podemos hacer.-respondió Ginny.-Ya viste cómo nos miraron cuando nos pusimos de parte de Sirius. Al parecer, no pueden manipular tan fácilmente a Harry si estamos alrededor. Siento ser yo la que esté proponiendo esto, pero si no nos vamos lejos de aquí, acabaremos muertas de todas formas.

- ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que huir?

- No lo sé, Hermione...no lo sé.

Hicieron las maletas lo más rápido que pudieron, pero sin olvidarse ninguna de sus pertenencias. Lo revisaron todo y, cuando ya tenían listas las maletas, decidieron que era el momento oportuno para despedirse de los demás. Decidieron comunicar la noticia durante la cena, puesto que así estarían todos reunidos. El tan temido momento llegó más pronto de lo que a ellas las hubiera gustado. Las cenas ya no tenían ese ambiente festivo que poseían antes de la guerra, sobre todo ahora, que la ausencia de Sirius era bastante notable. Se iban a levantar para comenzar a hablar, pero la gélida mirada de Moody las hizo reconsiderarlo; en lugar de eso, decidieron postponerlo.

Nadie sabía de la misión.

Nadie sabía a donde iban.

Nadie sabía que se iban a ir.

El plan de La Orden era astuto. Si desaparecían sin más, serían acusadas de traidoras.

Pero ni Ginny ni Hermione eran estúpidas, por mucho que Moody, Molly y los miembros de la Orden se esforzasen por hacérselos creer. Por lo que, una vez estuvieron seguras en su habitación, empezaron a escoger lugares donde podrían esconderse sin ser reconocidas.

- ¿Y si nos tomamos unas minivacaciones?-preguntó Ginny.-Nos hemos merecido el descanso.

- ¡No, Ginny!-respondió Hermione.-¡Sirius nos necesita! Necesita nuestra ayuda, no podemos dejarle cargar con todas las represarias del Ministerio.

- ¿Y si no quiere que le ayudemos?-preguntó Ginny.-Recuerda que su hermano fue un mortífago y a lo mejor todavía sigue creyendo en todas esas estupideces de la sangre.

- Necesita nuestro apoyo.-respondió Hermione.-Además...no tenemos a ningún otro sitio donde podamos ir.

Ginny asintió, cogieron un pergamino y una pluma y dejaron una nota a modo de despedida. Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando decidieron abandonar Grinmund Place y coger el Autobús Noctámbulo. No tenían ni idea de hacia donde se dirigían, sólo sabían que tenían que encontrar a Sirius.

* * *

Por su parte, Sirius miraba una fotografía. Llevaba mirándola durante horas.

En ella, su ahijado, sus amigos y los miembros de la Orden reían alegremente. Era la fotografía que se habían hecho la navidad anterior.

Sonrió al recordarlo.

En esas fechas, el ambiente era festivo y despreocupado.

Volvió a mirar la foto de nuevo. Su ahijado, tan parecido a su querido amigo Cornamenta, miraba discretamente a una pelirroja de ojos azules. Ginny Weasley.

Delineó el rostro de la pelirroja de la fotografía con su dedo índice, después, dejó la fotografía sobre la mesilla de noche.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde ese momento...

- ¿Sirius?-preguntó su hermano.

Pero ahora de nada servía recordarlas, los recuerdos felices eran sólo eso: recuerdos.

Ahora que su hermano había vuelto a la vida, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. No podía estar sumido en recuerdos que tarde o temprano le provocarían angustia.

- ¡Estoy aquí!-respondió Canuto. Escuchó los pasos de su hermano acercarse. Él se incorporó de la cama y salió al encuentro de Regulus.

- Te estaba buscando.-dijo Regulus.-Kreacher ha preparado algo de comer ¿quieres venir?

- Ahora voy, Reggy.-contestó Sirius.-Tan sólo tengo que terminar de ordenar algunas cosas.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de asentimiento, Regulus se marchó, dejando a Sirius sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. El Merodeador se dirigió hacia la mesilla para volver a coger la foto. Esta vez la guardaría, de nada servía recordar tiempos pasados.

* * *

Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley se había ido.

Moody se había dado cuenta perfectamente, al igual que Molly. Ambos habían buscado a las muchachas por toda la casa, pero no había rastro de ellas ni de sus pertenencias. Seguramente, habían ido a encontrarse con la muerte a esa pequeña villa en la que ni siquiera Voldemort estaba interesado.

Tal vez su treta había dado resultados de una vez por todas. Tal vez, incluso, jamás volverían a verlas.

Tan sólo debían ocultar la misteriosa desaparición de las muchachas, aunque no las importasen a casi nadie, tan sólo tenían algunos amigos dentro de la Orden, el resto las aguantaba sólo por educación y cortesía.

¿Dónde estarían ahora? Probablemente estarían muertas, pero no valía la pena preocuparse por cosas tan banales como esas.

* * *

- ¿Y a dónde van dos preciosidades como vosotras?-preguntó el conductor del Autobús Noctámbulo.

- No lo tenemos decidido todavía.-respondió Hermione con honestidad. Desde que se habían montado, el conductor no desperdiciaba las oportunidades que tenía para hablar con ellas. Era agradable...aunque demasiado insistente.

- Debéis tener cuidado.-dijo el conductor.-Son tiempos oscuros y es muy peligroso que dos mujeres solas viajen sin rumbo fijo.

- Gracias por su preocupación.-intervino Ginny.-Pero sabemos defendernos.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda, señorita Sweets.-dijo el conductor guiñando un ojo a Ginny. Ella rodó los ojos sin que él lo notara.

- ¿Cómo contactamos con Sirius?-susurró Ginny a Hermione cuando comprobó que el conductor de autobuses tenía su atención centrada en la carretera.

- No lo sé, pero creo que un Patronus sería lo más adecuado ¿no?-preguntó la castaña. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Estaban cansadas, por lo que se acomodaron en las "camas" e intentaron dormirse. El traqueteo y la velocidad dificultaban su descanso, pero poco a poco, fueron cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse totalmente dormidas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione y Ginny apenas podían dormir. El conductor conducía como un auténtico loco, parecía bebido, no, peor aún, parecía que quería estrellarse aposta contra todo objeto o persona que se le cruzara en su camino. Pero cuando ellas le pedían que fuese más despacio, tan sólo se reía y continuaba a igual o más velocidad, como si lo que dijeran hubiese sido una broma pesada.

De momento, no tenían más remedio que soportar a ese conductor loco que no hacía más que coquetear con ellas y conducir el autobús a velocidades tales que pareciese que quería igualar la velocidad de la luz.

- ¡Hemos llegado!-exclamó el conductor con voz alegre y efusiva.

¡Al fin! Tenían ganas de exclamar. Casi todo el viaje lo habían pasado medio mareadas y eso, unido al cansancio que sentían y a las ganas que tenían de vomitar. Pero se conformaron con recoger sus cosas rápidamente y salir lo más rápido posible de aquel autobús. No querían permanecer allí ni un minuto más del necesario.

Cuando pisaron tierra, no se lo podían creer. ¡Habían salido ilesas! Giraron la cabeza, pero el autobús Noctámbulo ya se había marchado.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi?-preguntó Hermione.

- Este es tu mundo, Hermione, no el mío.-respondió Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Además, no llevamos un rumbo fijo ¿recuerdas? Tan sólo le hemos pedido al conductor que nos dejase lo más lejos que pudiese. ¡Y aquí estamos! A las afueras del país.

- Propongo llegar a una cafetería u hotel y avisemos a Sirius desde allí.-propuso Hermione.

Ambas chicas caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros en busca de alguna aldea, ciudad, pueblo o lo que fuese que estuviese habitado. ¡El autobús las había dejado en pleno descampado! Cuando ya ni sus cuerpos las respondían ni sus cansancios las dejaban continuar, cuando creían que todo parecía perdido y que se iban a desmayar de pleno agotamiento, ante sus ojos apareció un motel. Ginny se paró en seco y de repente, sintió como sus fuerzas se renovaban; echó a andar con más ánimo del que hasta entonces tenía. Pero Hermione lo examinó bien con la vista y, rodando los ojos, se dispuso a bordearlo.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny.

- ¡Es un motel de prostitutas, Ginny!-respondió Hermione.-Si entramos allí, nos confundirán con putas y nos podrían violar.

- Pero Hermione...¿te das cuenta de que somos dos chicas solas caminando en pleno descampado? Si esa es tu preocupación, no te preocupes, ¡nos van a tomar por prostitutas de igual forma! Al menos prefiero darme un buen baño de agua caliente, comer, dormir y avisar a Sirius antes que llegar a un motel que te parezca más o menos aceptable y que podría estar a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros. ¿Acaso quieres ir andando? ¿Y qué hacemos si nos encontramos con algún mortífago por el camino?

Hermione sabía que Ginny podía llegar a ser muy cabezota si se lo proponía, por eso, cuando vió que la pelirroja entraba en aquel antro, sabía perfectamente que no iba a salir hasta que ella lo quisiese. Consideró sus probabilidades ¿cuánto duraría caminando sola por pleno descampado para llegar a un hotel más o menos aceptable y de cuya distancia no tenía ni idea? No tenía elección, debía seguir a Ginny, además de que tenía que cuidarla. Este mundo era muy diferente al de los magos.

- ¡Eh, vosotras!-dijo el recepcionista. Tenía muy malas pintas. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros medio rotos, una camisa blanca de tirantes sucia, la navaja visible amarrada al cinturón. Tenía barba, apestaba a alcohol y las estaba mirando con tanta lujuria que sin querer, Ginny y Hermione retrocedieron un paso.-¡Id a la barra y menear vuestros culos!-se acercó a ellas hasta que se quedó frente a ellas. Con cada palabra que decía, las escupía a la cara.

- Somos clientas.-dijo Hermione.-Queremos una habitación.

Ginny se la llevó aparte, para hablar con ella.

- ¿Una habitación?-preguntó Ginny.-¿No van a ser dos? Tenemos dinero.

- Sé que tenemos dinero, Ginny.-contestó Hermione.-Pero tenemos que almacenarlo porque no sabemos si vamos a estar viajando por más tiempo, además de que si pedimos dos habitaciones, éste tío o cualquier otro podría entrar y meterse en nuestra cama. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que te pille desprevenida? ¿No eras tú la que decía que querías dormir?

- Asique clientas ¿eh?-se mofó el recepcionista.-Os voy a decir una cosa, par de holgazanas: aquí se es cliente cuando se es un tío que quiere echar un polvo. Y a no ser que me mostréis que sois tíos, cosa que dudo.-las devoraba con la mirada.-No tenéis derecho a pedir una habitación.-las dió una palmada en el trasero, lo que provocó que le miraran con rabia contenida.-ASIQUE YA OS ESTAIS MOVIENDO Y ATENDIENDO LAS NECESIDADES DE LOS CLIENTES, ZORR...

No pudo continuar la frase porque la mano de Ginny se había estrellado contra su cara. La pelirroja estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Ese señor...ese hombre...se había atrevido a darla en el trasero. ¡A ella! Porque no estaban sus hermanos en ese preciso momento, que si no...alguno se convertía en mortífago sólo para perseguir a la gente de su calaña.

- Nunca...-empezó a decir Ginny con voz cortante, frívola, amenazante, susurrante pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el recepcionista lo oyera. No dejaba lugar a réplica.-...en tu desgraciada vida...vuelvas a osar tocarme. ¡CABRONAZO!-le dió una patada en la entrepierna. Él se encogió del dolor, pero ella ni se inmutó. Y por primera vez en ese viaje, Hermione sintió que una gota de sudor frío la estaba recorriendo la espalda. Jamás había visto a la pelirroja tan enfadada.-Porque te cogeré de los huevos, te los cortaré y te los haré tragar. Ahora, pese a todas tus ideas misóginas, maldito traficante de mujeres, vas a darnos la habitación más lujosa y con más seguridad que tengas. Y no nos la vas a cobrar ni tampoco los gastos que hagamos ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?

El muggle sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Cuando Ginny lo soltó, el recepcionista se dirigió al pequeño y sucio mostrador y le entregó a Ginny la llave de la habitación.

- Quiero que nos suban comida decente y en cantidad en menos de una hora. ¿Entendido?-exigió Ginny.-Y no quiero que nos la cobren. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por nosotras después del trato tan pésimo con el que nos ha tratado.

El muggle volvió a asentir. Hermione iba a coger su maleta, pero Ginny la detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ginny?-preguntó Hermione.

- Que ya hemos cargado demasiado con la maleta.-respondió Ginny cortante.-Dos damas no deben hacer ese tipo de cosas. Para eso están los hombres.-volviéndose hacia el recepcionista.-¿Me ha oído?-empezó a acercarse a él.-Haga el favor de ser una persona educada por una vez en su vida, grandísimo patán, y ayúdenos a subir las maletas.

El recepcionista cogió sus maletas rápidamente. Ginny, sin que él se diera cuenta, quitó el hechizo aligerador que tenían ambas, por lo que de pronto, el recepcionista sintió todo el peso real del equipaje y estuvo a punto de caerse. La mirada helada que le envió Ginny, lo hicieron enderezarse.

- ¿Porqué has echo eso, Ginny?-preguntó Hermione.

- Porque me apetecía.-respondió Ginny secamente.-Y porque así aprende a respetarnos.

Siguieron al agotado recepcionista que cada vez se veía con más dificultad de llevar sus maletas. Ginny esbozaba una sonrisa malévola cada vez que él se paraba.

- Es aquí.-dijo el recepcionista parándose con un suspiro de alivio y retirándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

- A qué espera ¡abra la puerta!-exigió Ginny.

- ¿Es qué no me puedo parar un momento a descansar?-atacó el recepcionista.

- ¡NO!-dijo Ginny con la voz cortante, susurrante, amenazante y con su mirada más frívola. El recepcionista se estremeció y sin decir palabra, las abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Quieren algo más las señoras?-preguntó el recepcionista con sarcasmo.

- No.-dijo Ginny haciendo un ademán con la mano como si fuera de la más alta aristocracia.-Retírese.

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces, porque nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el recepcionista salió de allí lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Ginny!-la reprendió Hermione.-¿Se puede saber porqué lo has hecho?

- ¿Has visto cómo nos ha tratado?-preguntó Ginny incrédula.-A mi nadie me trata de esa manera. Ahora entiendo el odio que tienen los mortífagos hacia algunos muggles. A lo mejor se han encontrado con esta clase de gentuza, pero te aseguro que como me hubiese puesto alguna pega o me hubiese intentado tocar de nuevo...lo hubiese matado.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ginny tenía la expresión seria y su tono de voz era gélido.

- Creo que lo mejor es que enviemos un Patronus a Sirius.-dijo Hermione.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Dile que si no aparece mañana como muy tarde, nos vamos de vacaciones y que se solucione él sus problemas con el Ministerio, con la Orden y con quien coño le plazca.-respondió Ginny.-Pero mientras lo haces, voy a dormir un poco. Despiértame si ese idiota vuelve a aparecer de nuevo.

- No creo que aparezca.-dijo Hermione intentando reprimir una sonrisa, aunque sin resultados.

- Más le vale.-advirtió Ginny.-Porque como me despierte y no sea importante...

Unos minutos más tarde, un Patronus llegaba a Horror Place, una mansión camuflada con magia, antigua propiedad de la familia Black y cuya existencia nadie conocía, excepto los miembros de confianza de la familia. Allí, mientras Sirius y Regulus jugaban una partida de ajedrez, un Patronus con forma de nutria atravesó todas las barreras que protegían la casa y se dirigió hacia ellos. Sirius reconoció el Patronus al instante.

_Sirius, somos Hermione y Ginny. Todos te están buscando, saben que has resucitado a tu hermano y te consideran un traidor. Nos hemos puesto de tu lado y nos han tachado de traidoras. Ahora mismo estamos en un motel de prostitutas a las afueras del país. Ven enseguida, porfavor, Sirius. No sabemos cómo localizarte y Ginny dice que si no vienes a buscarnos como muy tarde mañana, nosotras nos iremos de vacaciones y puedes solucionarte tus problemas con el Ministerio, con la Orden y con quien coño te plazca tú mismo._

El Patronus desapareció y Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

- Menudo carácter ¿no?-preguntó su hermano.

- Así es la pelirroja, Reggie.-respondió Sirius con una carcajada.-Ha heredado el carácter de su madre y estas son las consecuencias. Lo peor de todo, es que cumple sus amenazas. ¿Sabes qué Reggie?-amplió aún más su sonrisa.-Creo que vamos a hacerlas esperar hasta el último momento para irlas a buscar. Hace tiempo que no veo enfadada a la pelirroja.-le guiñó un ojo.-¡Kreacher!

- ¿Sí amo?-preguntó el elfo apareciendo.

- Prepara dos habitaciones más.-ordenó Sirius.-Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley van a pasar aquí un largo tiempo.

Kreacher abrió los ojos desmensuradamente al oir la noticia. ¿La Sangre Sucia iba a venir? Pero no podía contradecir a su amo, porque era una orden directa, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y desapareció al instante.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Pese a todos los hechizos de protección que puso Hermione por si el recepcionista o cualquier cliente intentaban colarse en su habitación, tuvieron una noche tranquila. Ginny dormía plácidamente desde que el recepcionista se marchó, pero a Hermione le costó bastante más conciliar el sueño.

La castaña tenía miedo, aunque intentaba no mostrarlo. Estaba en un lugar desconocido y repleto de prostitutas y clientes borrachos. Había tenido que poner un hechizo silenciador en la habitación para que no se escuchasen los gritos, las risas y la música del piso de abajo.

Miró a Ginny, parecía tan tranquila...muy contrario a cómo se sentía ella en ese instante. No podía dormir, estaba en constante alerta. Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en estado duerme-vela, pero lo que sí sabía era que apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche. Estaba exhausta, sí, pero no podía ni por un minuto pensar que tal vez, si se daba el gusto de cerrar los ojos, alguien podría entrar y violarlas. ¿Y si las habían seguido? ¿Y si sabían dónde se encontraban? Posiblemente eran paranoias suyas, pero aún así no descansaría hasta que viese a Sirius y las llevara a un lugar seguro; o hasta que fuese por la mañana, Sirius no apareciese y Ginny la arrastrase hasta una isla caribeña para tomar un poco el Sol y relajarse.

Entre tantas cavilaciones, el sol se coló a través de la persiana bajada. Era hora de despertarse, aunque ya lo estaba. Se dirigió a la cama donde dormitaba tranquilamente la pelirroja.

- Ginny...-la llamó, pero la muchacha se giró para continuar durmiendo.-Ginny...-repitió, esta vez zarandeándola levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny somñolienta.-¿Ha venido ya Sirius?

- No.-respondió la castaña. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y el idiota?

- Tampoco.-respondió Hermione divertida.-Pero es hora de que bajemos a desayunar.

- ¿Bajar?-preguntó Ginny mirándola fijamente.-Yo no me pienso ir a ningún lado, es más, voy a llamar al recepcionista para que nos suba el desayuno que queramos.-se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche.-¿Cómo se utiliza este trasto?

- Es un teléfono, Ginny.-respondió Hermione marcando el número de la recepción.-Todo tuyo.

- ¿Diga?-se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Somos nostras.-respondió Ginny casi chillando. Hermione tuvo que decirle, entre risas, que bajase la voz.-Supongo que se acordará...

- Ah, sí...-respondió la voz, tartamudeando ligeramente.-Las de ayer.

- Veo que nos recuerda...queremos que haga el favor de subirnos el desayuno más completo y caro que tenga y en gran cantidad; y por supuesto, no nos cobre nada.

- No pienso hacer tal cosa...

- Ni se le ocurra...hacer...que me levante...de la cama...SEÑOR.-dijo Ginny con una voz que daba auténticos escalofríos.

- Enseguida se lo llevo.-respondió el recepcionista.

- Más le vale darse prisa.-respondió la pelirroja. Acto seguido y, sin darle oportunidad a replicar, colgó el teléfono.-Maldito gilipollas.-volvió a meterse en la cama.-Si no sube con el desayuno, despiértame que bajo enseguida y lo pongo en su lugar.

- Ginny...creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco.-aconsejó Hermione.

- Si yo estoy muy tranquila...fue él quien empezó.-contestó Ginny antes de tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y volver a dormirse.

Hermione sonrió y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su cama, donde se sentó a esperar tranquilamente a que regresase el recepcionista con su desayuno.

Mientras tanto, en Horror Place, Sirius se despertaba tranquilamente. No tenía prisa, todavía quedaba un buen rato hasta que finalizara el plazo que Ginny le había dado. Asique, resaltando el hecho de que no tenía nada que hacer hasta dentro de un par de horas, volvió a dormir. No tenía sentido estar despierto y desaprovechar el tiempo.

Cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta alertaron a Hermione una hora más tarde, de que el recepcionista ya venía con el desayuno, lo primero que hizo fue despertar a Ginny. Si él las iba a hacer algo, lo mejor es que las dos estuviesen despiertas para poder defenderse mejor.

- ¿Ya está aquí?-preguntó Ginny incorporándose rápidamente. Hermione asintió intentando reprimir una sonrisa.-Hazle pasar.

- Precisamente estaba pensando en hacer eso.-dijo Hermione intentando por todos los medios reprimir una carcajada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que pudo ver fue la bandeja repleta de comida, después, la cara de desprecio del recepcionista.-Pase.-ordenó Hermione abriendo la puerta para que él pudiese pasar.

El recepcionista pasó sin decir palabra y se dirigió hacia la cama de Hermione, donde dejó la bandeja y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar a la pelirroja, que le estaba fulminándole con la mirada, retándole a que dijese algo.

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando con él?-preguntó Hermione cuando el recepcionista salió de la habitación.

- Claro que no.-respondió Ginny frunciendo el ceño.-Alguien tiene que enseñarle modales. Por cierto ¿ha venido ya Black?

- Todavía no.-respondió Hermione.

- Pues si no viene, nos vamos de vacaciones a alguna isla caribeña.-dijo Ginny incorporándose y dirigíendose a la cama de Hermione para desayunar.-Además que hace mucho que no tenemos un descanso. ¡Y sabe Merlín que nos lo merecemos!

Hermione se sentó a su lado y empezó a desayunar un poco de tortilla.

- Creo que lo mejor será que les esperemos hasta el final.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Conociendo a Sirius, y después de la advertencia que le hemos dado, no me sorprendería nada si decidiese aparecer en el último momento.

En Horror Place, Regulus llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius un par de veces. No es que dudase de su hermano, pero se les estaba haciendo algo tarde.

- Adelante.-respondió Sirius. Regulus entró a la habitación y lo miró. Todavía se encontraba en la cama.-¿Qué ocurre Reggy?

- ¿No crees que se nos hace tarde?-preguntó Regulus.

- Sabes perfectamente que quiero ver enfadada a esa pelirroja.-respondió Sirius con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Regulus asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, de todas formas, no era su problema, ni siquiera conocía a esas chicas y probablemente su hermano ya se habría acostado con ellas, probablemente también eran busconas, aunque Sirius le hubiese dicho que eran gente de fiar y que podían ayudarles. Sirius confiaba en ellas, pero Regulus no. Había visto a muchas chicas que decían ser decentes y que sólo querían acostarse con su hermano para obtener el dinero de su familia. Kreacher le había dicho que una de ellas era una Sangre Sucia.

Frunció el ceño.

Sirius estaba loco si pensaba que él iba a convivir con una asquerosa Sangre Sucia en una de las más nobles propiedades de los Black. Que hubiese traicionado a Voldemort, no quería decir que estuviese a favor de que los Sangre Sucia y gente tan impura estuviesen en el mundo mágico. ¡Eran escoria de la sociedad! Y nadie, jamás, le haría cambiar de idea.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez faltaba menos para que los hermanos Black fuesen a buscar a Ginny y a Hermione, un minuto antes de la hora límite, Sirius le dijo a Regulus que ya era hora de irse. Se aparecieron en la habitación del motel. Ginny y Hermione ya tenían las maletas hechas y les estaban esperando.

- Hola, preciosas.-saludó Sirius.-¿Me echábais de menos?

- Hola Sirius.-saludó Hermione corriendo a abrazarle.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras, Black.-saludó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.-Unos minutos más tarde y nos habríamos ido de vacaciones a alguna isla caribeña.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, pelirroja.-dijo Sirius guiñándola un ojo.-Por cierto, este es mi hermano Regulus. Regulus, esta es Ginny. Y ella es...

En ese mismo momento, ambas chicas repararon en él. Ginny apenas le dedicó una mirada y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, por el contrario, Hermione se le quedó mirando. Y por un brevísimo instante, la mirada castaña de ella chocó con la de él. Regulus la sostuvo la mirada. No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, si fueron segundos o minutos, pero tanto a Regulus y a Hermione le parecieron horas. Ella estaba completamente perdida en su mirada y, aunque había distancia entre ellos, ni siquiera la notaron. Ignoraron la noción del tiempo, incluso que había más gente aparte de ellos y en lo único en lo que podían centrarse, era en ellos. Una primera mirada, un primer encuentro había bastado para que se sintiesen atraidos, para que se quedasen sin palabras y para que se quedasen estáticos. No queriendo hacer ningún movimiento para no estropear el momento.

- Encantada, Regulus.-saludó Hermione con una leve sonrisa.-Soy Hermione Granger.

- Regulus Black.-respondió Regulus con una media sonrisa.

No es que al joven Black le pareciese atractiva la Sangre Sucia, pero tampoco iba a ser descortés y desaprovechar esa oportunidad para mirarla.

No es que Hermione estuviese fascinada por todas las cosas que había oído de Regulus ni que lo considerase un héroe por traicionar a Voldemort, pero no podía negar que tenía ese aspecto regio que caracterizaba a los Black y que esa sonrisa medioladeada estaba empezando a hacer que se sonrojase.

Sirius y Ginny se los quedaron mirando, pero no dijeron nada. Minutos después, para desaparecerse, Sirius agarró a Ginny por la cintura, dejando a Regulus con Hermione. El joven Black rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí, para aparecer en Horror Place; Hermione estaba muy sonrojada por la cercanía del joven Black, sin embargo le agarró el otro brazo fuertemente. Kreacher ya los estaba esperando, aunque disimulando su descontento de que una sangre sucia, una inmundicia pisase el suelo de esa mansión.

Las horas pasaban y nada se escuchaba en la habitación donde estaban Ginny y Hermione. El recepcionista, extrañado, subió para espiarlas. Llamó, pero no respondió nadie, entró y sus ojos se abrieron desmensuradamente. No había nadie en la habitación, ni siquiera había la más mínima señal de que hubiesen estado allí. "Como si no hubiesen estado, como si no fuesen reales, como si sólo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla".

Debía dejar el alcohol, sus delirios cada vez eran más violentos. Con esto, cerró la puerta y se marchó de nuevo a la recepción, pensando que, la noche anterior no habían ido realmente dos chicas con un pesado equipaje que exigían una habitación, pensando que todo había sido su imaginación.

Había muchas explicaciones para tener ese tipo de alucinaciones: estar borracho, chutarse, locura...pero ninguna de esas explicaciones le aseguraba que lo que ayer pasara fuese real.

Y es que, ambas chicas, no habían dejado nada que pudiese descubrir su presencia, salvo el alterado recepcionista que las achacaba a la bebida.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Hermione y Ginny llegaron a Horror Place e informaron de su situación a los hermanos Black. Desde entonces, el contacto entre Hermione, Ginny y Regulus era mínimo. Los tres intentaban evitarse. Ginny, porque no confiaba en Regulus, Hermione porque tenía la corazonada de que Regulus seguía con sus creencias puristas. Y Regulus, intentaba evitarlas a toda costa porque una era una Sangre Sucia y otra era una traidora a la sangre.

Escoria.

Sirius los miraba y, aunque no le gustaba cómo se estaba portando su hermano, lo dejó pasar. Él no debía meterse en ese tipo de asuntos. Azkaban le había cambiado y no quería cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Horror Place. Se había perdido. Es cierto que Sirius la enseñó la casa nada más llegar, pero había tantos pasillos que le era demasiado difícil acostumbrarse.

Caminaba sin rumbo, rogando mentalmente por encontrarse con alguien, algún retrato, elfo, Sirius, Ginny para que la ayudasen a llegar hasta la biblioteca. El pasillo estaba oscuro y apenas lo iluminaba el Lumus de su varita. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía inquieta, como si alguien la estuviera observando y no estuviese sola en aquel corredor.

Se estremeció. Y de repente…escuchó pasos.

Se paró en seco y agudizó sus oídos todo lo que pudo. Los pasos se dirigían a ella, podía escucharlos cada vez más cerca. De repente, entró en pánico. Algo totalmente irracional, pero aún sabiéndolo, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de terror recorriese su espina dorsal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una voz muy cerca de ella.

Hermione pegó un salto.

- Me he perdido.-respondió rápidamente al reconocer a Regulus.-Estaba buscando la biblioteca.

- Este pasillo lleva a mis aposentos.-respondió Regulus frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.-Pero puedo acompañarte a la biblioteca, si lo deseas.

No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que acompañar a la impura. Sólo pensar que iba a respirar el mismo aire que ella le daba asco, sin embargo, la única razón por la que había decidido guiarla, era porque no quería que su hermano se enfadase con él, aunque dudaba que la Sangre Sucia se chivase. Tampoco quería ser descortés.

- Es muy amable por tu parte, Regulus.-sonrió Hermione.

Y entonces, comenzaron a caminar. En un total y absoluto silencio, con el eco de sus pasos y cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿También te dirigías hacia la biblioteca?-preguntó Hermione rompiendo el incómodo silencio y mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí.-respondió Regulus. No quería entablar mucha conversación con una impura, además de que no le gustaba dar información sobre sí mismo. Cuanto menos supiera esa muchacha de su vida, mucho mejor.

- Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte una cosa.-dijo Hermione algo dubitativa. Regulus la miró de reojo.-¿Porqué traicionaste a Lord Voldemort?

En ese momento, Regulus dejó de caminar y la miró con furia, fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Hermione se asustó de su mirada. Regulus la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre ese tema? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-preguntó Regulus algo furioso.

- Para empezar, llevas la Marca Tenebrosa en tu brazo izquierdo.-respondió Hermione.-Además, de que Sirius me lo contó.

- ¿Qué tienes con mi hermano?-preguntó Regulus mordaz.

- Sólo somos amigos.-respondió Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

Regulus la soltó rápidamente. No se creía lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero por el momento, iba a hacer como que se lo creía.

- Hemos llegado.-dijo Regulus.

- Gracias.-contestó Hermione frotándose las muñecas.

Ella comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en la biblioteca. Regulus simplemente la miraba alejarse.

Antes, él tenía la intención de pasar un buen rato leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, ahora, se le habían pasado las ganas. No compartiría el mismo sitio que la sangre sucia.

Con estos pensamientos, Regulus se dio la vuelta, marchándose por donde había venido. Hermione, que en ese momento estaba escogiendo libros, se giró para verlo. Pero al parecer, ya se había ido.

Negó con la cabeza.

Era realmente decepcionante. Al parecer y tal como sospechaba, Regulus continuaba con sus pensamientos puristas.

Suspiró y decidió empezar a leer. Le daba lo mismo lo que pensase ese chico.

Sirius suspiró, resignado. Llevaba horas hablando con Ginny y ninguno de los dos tenía soluciones al problema en el que estaban metidos. No sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer ahora, no podían pedir ayuda a nadie más porque no sabían en quien podían o no podían confiar. No tenían contactos que les pasaran información, no tenían aliados, lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

¿Pero esperar a qué?

Tarde o temprano alguien descubriría donde estaban, irían allí y los mandarían a todos a Azkaban.

- No podemos hacer otra cosa, Sirius.-comentó Ginny.-El Profeta no hace más que ponerte como un criminal, en la Orden hay muy pocas personas que comprendan las razones por la que has resucitado a tu hermano. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es quedarnos aquí y esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco.

- Lo sé, Ginny.-respondió Sirius.-Lo sé…

- Sin embargo, yo creo que deberías hablar con Hermione. Tal vez a ella se le ocurra algo.-dijo Ginny.

Tras estas palabras, se sumieron en un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?-preguntó Sirius rompiendo el silencio.

- Está bien, cree que lo que el mundo mágico está diciendo de ti no son más que tonterías.-respondió Ginny sonriendo.

- Lamento mucho haberle dejado, pero tenía que hacerlo…-murmuró Sirius.-...llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en hacerlo…

- No te juzgo por tus acciones, Sirius.-comentó Ginny.-Hermione tampoco lo hace. Si no, no estaríamos aquí. Comprendo lo que has hecho, si mis hermanos muriesen, haría todo lo posible para resucitarlos, a pesar de las consecuencias y aunque significase una larga estadía en Azkaban.

Sirius sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja. Ginny también sonrió. Ahora que había menos tensión en el ambiente, ambos se sentían más a gusto.

- ¿Enserio pensabais iros de vacaciones?-preguntó Sirius divertido.

- Por supuesto.-respondió Ginny seriamente.-Y me hubiese dado igual lo que hubiese dicho Hermione. Al final la hubiese llevado conmigo aunque fuese a rastras. ¡Al Caribe! O a algún otro lugar donde hubiésemos estado tranquilas, hubiese chicos guapos con los que ligar…

- Me ofendes, pelirroja.-teatralizó Sirius.-¿Acaso prefieres estar con otros chicos antes que con mi hermano y conmigo?

- No te ofendas, Sirius.-respondió Ginny siguiéndole la broma.-Pero no eres mi tipo.

- Eso duele.-respondió Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.

Regulus estaba en su habitación, mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, el que la Sangre Sucia supiese tantas cosas de él le ponía nervioso.

- ¡Kreacher!-llamó Regulus. El elfo apareció de inmediato.

- ¿Qué desea el amo?-preguntó Kreacher.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor…-dijo Regulus.-Quiero que me informes de todo lo que haga Granger. Quiero que me avises de los sitios que está, de lo que hace…de todo.

- Como ordene el amo.-respondió Kreacher. Minutos después, desapareció.

Tras la partida del elfo, Regulus se quedó tumbado en la cama un poco más. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que se proponía la Sangre Sucia, qué era lo que realmente quería de su hermano. Pero para eso, necesitaba conocerla a fondo, saber a dónde iba, qué era lo que le gustaba…saberlo todo de ella. Hasta los más mínimos detalles.

Hermione Granger poseía información privilegiada, sabía cosas de Regulus que nadie más sabía y lo de la traición al Señor Tenebroso sólo era una pequeña muestra de lo que en realidad sabía. Por esa misma razón, Regulus Black iba a saber todo sobre Hermione Granger, iba a ser su sombra durante el tiempo que estuviese en Horror Place.

Si ella poseía información sobre él, él poseería información sobre ella.

Al fin y al cabo, Regulus Black era un Slytherin y como tal, quería estar en posición ventajosa o, al menos, igualdad de condiciones. Por lo que le habían comentado, ella era una persona inteligente, racional y astuta; pero lo que nadie sabía, era que él podía ser…persuasivo, inteligente, astuto y más racional que una aquerosa Sangre Sucia.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

La aborrecía como nunca antes había aborrecido a nadie. Hermione Granger era la primera sangre sucia que había pisado Horror Place. La primera sangre sucia con la que había convivido nunca.

Y la detestaba.

Porque parecía que a ambos le gustaban las mismas cosas.

Ella siempre estaba en la biblioteca cuando él quería leer. Él siempre estaba en la biblioteca cuando ella aparecía.

Se seguían mutuamente. No, no era cierto. No se seguían, lo que pasaba era que coincidían en todos los sitios.

Y así pasaban los días, uno tras otro. ¡Pero ya estaba harto! Regulus Black no compartía el espacio con escoria! ¿Por qué su hermano sí? Y más con esa odiosa...esa odiosa...sangre sucia.

Hacía unos días que Kreacher le había pasado toda la información sobre ella. Al parecer era conocida por salir con personas como Viktor Krum o Harry Potter. ¿Sería una oportunista? ¿Perseguiría a Sirius por el dinero? Aunque Sirius le había dicho que ella era de fiar, no le convencía del todo. ¿Cómo puede ser de fiar una sangre sucia? ¡Es imposible!

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué siempre te marchas de la sala donde me encuentro Black?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa detestable chica, queriendo discutir con él, regañándolo por algo que, resultaba bastante lógico. Pero él siemplemente la ignoraba, eso tenía una fácil explicación: no compartiría su espacio con una inmundicia como ella.

Había veces que Sirius se reía de ellos y decía que eran como Lily y James en sus primeros años. Sí, Regulus se acordaba de ellos. No paraban de perseguirse mutuamente, eran la pareja más popular de Hogwarts y todo el mundo sabía que al final acabarían juntos, como obviamente pasó.

Pero no había forma para que le gustase la sangre sucia.

- Sí, bueno, algo parecido dijo James durante sus primeros años.-dijo Sirius cuando él le dijo que no le gustaba la sangre sucia.-Creo recordar que James dijo algo parecido a: no hay forma de que me enamore, Canuto. Voy a ser un Merodeador para siempre.

Y por alguna razón, tal vez fuera por estas conversaciones con Sirius, hace unas noches había empezado a soñar con ella. En sus sueños, podía tocar su piel sin desprecio, podía besarla sin asco...y ella le correspondía.

Y, aunque eso lo atribuía a las tonterías que Sirius le estaba contando, o, a como lo llamaba él, rememorar el pasado, prefería no hacer caso de lo que sentía cuando la veía. Porque desde que soñaba esos sueños, cada vez que veía a la sangre sucia se ponía nervioso y no sabía porqué. Puede ser que en realidad notase sus miradas cada vez más constantes o sus sonrisas disimuladas dirigidas a él.

Por lo que le estaba haciendo...la detestaba.

Él era Regulus Black. Un sangre pura. Un Slytherin. Un ex-mortífago. No había manera de que le gustase una sangre sucia.

* * *

- ¿Crees que esos dos se lleven bien algún día, Sirius?-preguntó Ginny mientras bebía un café.

- Tranquila, tarde o temprano se les pasará. Son igualitos a Lily y James en sus primeros años. Primero se ignorarán mutuamente y, después, empezarán a gritarse como condenados. Sólo espera un par de días y verás que tengo razón.-respondió Sirius con una carcajada.

En realidad, a Ginny le divertía la situación de su amiga. Hermione siempre había dicho que no tenía tiempo para el amor y que, si tuviera que describir a su hombre ideal, sería alguien como Draco Malfoy, pero que, como bien sabían las dos, era algo imposible. Bueno, ahora que Ginny lo pensaba mejor, Regulus Black no era Draco Malfoy, pero se le parecía bastante. Y mejor que fuese un Black que un Malfoy el que conquistase el corazón de su amiga.

Lo cierto es que era mejor que todos se divirtiesen ahora mientras podían. Por mucho que había estado investigando para solucionar su problema con el Ministerio, no había encontrado nada y sabía que tarde o temprano les encontrarían.

- ¿Y no crees que tal vez necesiten un pequeño empujoncito?-preguntó Ginny.

- No podemos meternos en sus asuntos, Ginny.-respondió Sirius mirándola divertido.

- Bueno, no veo porqué no podemos. Si dices que son igual que Lily y James es que se gustan, pero si no lo reconocen, podríamos ayudarles. ¿O no te gustaría que Hermione formase parte de tu familia, Sirius?-preguntó Ginny con suspicacia.

- Bueno...sabes que me encantaría eso, pelirroja. El problema es que a mi hermano no le va a gustar mucho.

- Bueno, pues que no se entere, entonces. Considéralo...una acción Merodeadora.

- ¿Merodeadora?-Sirius estaba interesado.-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, pelirroja.

- Oh, claro que lo sé. Sólo estoy ayudando a una amiga a encontrar su verdadero amor. ¿O acaso creías que voy a estar aquí, sin hacer nada, viendo cómo esos dos no paran de seguirse mutuamente? ¿Te has fijado que cada vez que Regulus entra en la biblioteca y está ella, se marcha? ¿O que cuando Regulus está, Hermione se sienta en el lugar más apartado de todos y no paran de mirarse mutuamente sin hacer caso al libro que, supuestamente, están leyendo?

- ¡Black!-gritó la voz de Hermione.-¡Ese libro es mío!

- ¡Yo lo he visto antes!-gritó Regulus.

- Ya, pero yo lo necesito.-gritó Hermione.

- ¡Lo he visto primero!-gritó Regulus.

- Y yo lo necesito.-repitió Hermione.

- ¿No puedes buscarte otro, Granger?

- ¡NO!

- Como Lily y James.-se rió Sirius.-Al final parece que no vas a tener que esperar un par de días, pelirroja. Ya los tienes discutiendo ahora...

Sirius no paraba de reirse. Y Ginny sonrió complacida.

- ¿Me ayudarás, Sirius?-preguntó Ginny.

- Cuenta conmigo, pelirroja. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo negarme a una acción Merodeadora.

- ¡Excelente!-dijo Ginny.-Por cierto ¿crees que debemos intervenir?

- No. Tranquila, estarán bien.-respondió Sirius.-Confía en mí, sé de lo que te hablo. Ese tipo de discusiones les llevarán al altar. Jajajaja, mi hermanito en el altar. Eso tengo que verlo.

Sirius Black no paraba de reirse. Era bueno verlo así de animado, últimamente había estado muy decaído. No quería regresar a Azkaban y no quería que nada le sucediese a su hermano, pero ahora, viéndolo reír así, poseía un magnetismo que, aunque antes se había dado cuenta, nunca se había fijado realmente hasta ahora.

Ginny sonrió. Hermione no sería la única que terminaría con un Black.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

No puedo dejar de mirarte por más que lo intento, pero no puedo. Ahora te estoy observando leer. ¿Porqué tuviste que venir aquí? Te he detestado desde el principio por tu sangre, por ser una sangre sucia y por ser amiga de Sirius; sí, Sirius nunca ha tenido amigas, siempre amantes, de los dos era el que siempre se quedaba con la chica y creí que tú eras como las demás, una chica fácil que había caído en sus redes; he pensado en cada defecto que tienes para poder odiarte más, aborrecerte, intentar que no sienta ese maldito cosquilleo que tengo cada vez que estoy cerca de ti; incluso te he molestado para que me gritases, para que te dieses cuenta de mi existencia y poder ser Regulus Black y no sólo el hermano pequeño de Sirius.

He intentado hacer lo imposible para detestarte, pero ahora...

No sé si podrás verme ni si habrás visto como te miro, pero espero que no te des cuenta porque si lo haces, no sé si voy a poder seguir fingiendo. Estoy tan confundido, no sé porqué me quedo embobado con tu sonrisa, con tu mirada...tampoco sé porque en ocasiones deseo besarte como hace mucho que no hago, tal vez sea porque eres alegre, vivaz...

En este momento te giras, y me miras con tus hermosos ojos avellana y yo, como siempre desde que te conocí, o incluso desde antes, cuando te mandaba los sueños, me quedo embelezado, totalmente perdido en tu mirada.

- Buenas noches, Regulus.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Me sonríes, con esa sonrisa tuya tan especial y mi corazón da un vuelco.

- Gracias.-digo y entonces me miras confundida, pero me miras y no puedo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa es sólo mía y que ahora todos duermen, que estamos los dos solos en una habitación...lo pienso y no es que me enorgullezca  
de esos pensamientos, pero no puedo evitar que mis mejillas tomen un cierto color rojizo.

- ¿Por qué?

Por dejarme conocerte, por apoyar mi regreso, por estar aquí, conmigo y vivir en esta casa, por no haberte acostado con mi hermano, por reconocer mi existencia y no ignorarme, por no ser como eres, porque aunque a veces pierdas los nervios fácilmente, eres bondadosa. Gracias, Hermione...por existir.

Podría decir tantas cosas y todas serían ciertas, pero tú te mereces algo mejor que yo, aunque sé que nunca podrás amarme, al menos en mi mente siempre podré imaginar como tu sedoso pelo se enreda entre mis manos, como tu boca acaricia la mía, como repites una y otra vez mi nombre con tu dulce voz...

- Por todo.-digo y no miento.

- No hay de que.-me responde y me mira.

Antes de que flaquee ante ella, me levanto y me dirijo a mi habitación.

* * *

Me dejó sola en el salón. Increible ¿verdad? Si alguna vez alguien me hubiese dicho que me iba a enamorar de Regulus Black, me hubiese echado a reír en su cara. Pero esa es la verdad y aunque he intentado luchar contra este sentimiento, no he podido vencerle. La estadía aquí me ha abierto los ojos, me he dado cuenta de la corrupción que existe en el mundo mágico y de que las cosas no son lo que aparentan, ¿quién me iba a decir que volverían a acusar a Sirius sin pruebas ni un juicio decente?

Creí que tenía amigos que me defenderían, porque ese era el ideal Gryffindor, defender a los amigos y no dejar solos a los compañeros, ser valientes, fieles, leales...¿Qué ha pasado con todos esos ideales? Regulus es Slytherin y no es tan malo como aparienta, ni es diferente a nosotros. Ahora es cuando lo comprendo, los colores no hacen a la persona, somos nosotros los que decidimos juzgar y preguzgar a los que tienen diferente color al nuestro, mas, sin embargo, estamos todos equivocados. Y la primera soy yo, que siempre me estoy jaztando de ayudar a los indefensos y defenderles de los malvados.

¿Pero quienes son los malos? ¿Y los buenos? Si estas preguntas me las hubieran hecho en otras circunstancias hubiese dicho que los buenos son los miembros de la Orden y los Gryffindor...y los malos los Slytherins y mortífagos. Pero, de nuevo digo, Regulus es un Slytherin y un ex-mortífago.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias han cambiado y yo...me he enamorado. Durante mi estancia aquí he podido conocerle y aunque no sé mucho sobre él ni sobre su pasado, no he tenido ningún impedimento para llegar a amarlo. Él es tan...perfecto. Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo.

Pero sé que nunca se va a fijar en mi, eso sería pedir demasiado. Yo soy una sangre sucia y él un sangre pura y sé que todavía tiene los ideales que todo sangre pura que se aprecie debe seguir. No ha sido mi intención sentir lo que siento con él ni puedo dejar de soñar con él aunque lo intente.

Mis sentimientos son ocultos para todos y así ha de ser; aunque por la noche salgan a flote y no pueda evitar que la lujuria se desate entre mis sueños, mientras me acaricia y me hace deleitar de puro placer, mientras besa mis labios y me dice que me ama...mas esos sólo son sueños y, aunque desee que sean realidad, de momento tendré que conformarme con eso.

Ahora me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación, esperando que lleguen esos sueños húmedos y calientes donde poder expresar todo lo que siento por tí, donde la pasión me queme a fuego lento, donde el tiempo se detenga para estar sólo tú y yo...y desear soñar todo el tiempo.

* * *

- Perdona, preciosidad.-dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Si? -preguntó Ginny mirando a Sirius con curiosidad.

- ¿Les has echado ya el Veritaserum, preciosa?

- Por supuesto que sí, Sirius ¿qué te esperabas?

- Eso creía, ¿has visto la forma en la que se han mirado? Creo que nos van a matar si alguna vez se enteran de lo que hemos hecho.

- Por eso hay que mantener el secreto, querido Canuto.

- ¿Canuto? Hace mucho que no me llamas así, pelirroja; creo que sólo me llamas así si Harry está delante. Admítelo encanto, soy el príncipe de tus sueños.

- Es una acción Merodeadora ¿qué te esperabas? Mínimo tenía que utilizar tu antiguo sobrenombre, así es más divertido y le da un toque más...Merodeador. Asíque el príncipe de mis sueños ¿eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Que eres la chica más guapa que he conocido hasta ahora, encanto.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido.-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a él. Quedó sólo a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sirius, creyendo que Ginny le iba a besar, se preparó para un beso, pero la muchacha se acercó a su oido y le susurró:-Sabes que en realidad eres tú el que no puedes resistirse, Canuto.

- ¿Dónde echaste el Veritaserum?-preguntó Sirius.

- En la comida ¿dónde si no?-respondió Ginny juguetona.

- ¿Y no habremos tomado un poco?

- Puede, pero de todas formas, tengo que agradecerte el haber entretenido a Kreacher un par de minutos para que pudiera echar el Veritaserum. Me gusta tu lado Merodeador.

- Gracias a ti, preciosa, por alumbrarme el día.-dijo Sirius, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojase.-Por cierto, creo que deberíamos buscarte un sobrenombre de Merodeadora, pelirroja.

- Llámame doncella, ya que tú dices ser mi príncipe.

Dicho esto, Ginny se alejó de allí moviendo sensualmente las caderas. Sirius no podía dejar de mirarla y, sin darse cuenta, sonrió. Una sonrisa muy...Merodeadora. De sus famosos años en Hogwarts. Sí, Canuto ya estaba de vuelta. Y esa pelirroja...sería su próxima conquista.

Ninguno de los habitantes de la Mansión Black sospechaban lo solo que se sentía Regulus y lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus antiguos amigos: Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Barty Crouch Jr, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Scabior, Severus Snape, Amycus y Alecto Carrow.

Sí, Regulus Black era feliz. Había resucitado, su hermano Sirius lo había devuelto a la vida y se había reconciliado con él. Pero no podía olvidar su pasado. Había estado demasiado tiempo en Slytherin y había hecho buenos amigos, con los que había compartido momentos inolvidables: el primer partido de Quidditch, su unión a los Mortífagos, su juramento de lealtad a Voldemort a través de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Sí. Regulus Black se había arrepentido hace muchos años de haberse unido a los Mortífagos y seguir las órdenes de un simple mestizo. Y no se arrepentía de haber traicionado al maldito mestizo que se creía superior a él. Él era un Sangre Pura, un Black y no seguía las órdenes de nadie.

Pero...

Miró de nuevo la fotografía del Profeta. Un ejemplar se había aparecido esta mañana en la cocina. Era un simple hechizo que lograba mantenerlos comunicados con el mundo exterior, así podían enterarse de todo lo que pasaba afuera.

Allí, en plena portada, todos sus amigos de la infancia estaban en Azkaban. ¡Ese horrible lugar!

Tenía que hacer algo para liberarlos. Aunque eso probablemente significase que Sirius se arrepentiría de haberlo revivido.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

**_ALERTA EN LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA: TRAICIÓN DE SIRIUS BLACK._**

_Hechos recientes afirman que Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter y ex-Merodeador, ha tenido contacto con El que No debe ser Nombrado, uniéndose a él y convirtiéndose en un fiel y leal mortífago, traicionando así la confianza de Harry Potter._

_Los primeros indicios de esto se dieron hace unas semanas cuando Sirius Black resucitó a su hermano Regulus Black, mortífago y fiel seguidor del Que No debe ser Nombrado. _

_Ninguno de los hermanos Black ha podido ser arrestado y se desconoce su paradero, pero se sabe que Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, ambas amigas de Harry Potter, no dudaron en rebelarse contra la Orden del Fénix para defender la inocencia de Sirius, aun sabiendo que había sido él el que había resucitado a su hermano._

_Sirius Black había sido declarado inocente en un juicio tras haber pasado años en Azkaban. Al parecer, había pruebas que indicaban su inocencia, pero ahora que ha conseguido resucitar a su hermano, él mismo se ha expuesto. ¿Sería este su plan desde el principio? ¿A dónde serán capaces de llegar los hermanos Black? ¿Serán igual de sanguinarios que los hermanos Lestrange?_

_Hace unas semanas, se consiguió capturar a los hermanos Lestrange y Carrow. Y también al carroñero Scabior._

_No se sabe el actual paradero de los hermanos Black, tampoco se sabe dónde están Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger; parecen haber desaparecido del mapa y ni siquiera sabemos si siguen vivas. Si están vivas, he de advertir que pueden ser peligrosas y crueles, __por lo que pedimos a los lectores de esta edición que si alguien sabe el __paradero de alguno de ellos, lo comunique inmediatamente al Ministro de Magia__._

_Hay una recompensa de 50.000 galeones por la cabeza de los hermanos Black y en el caso de que Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger estuviesen vivas, se dará una recompensa de 30.000 galeones por cada una de ellas._

_Vivos o muertos._

_Les informa,_

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

- Remus...-dijo Tonks abrazándose a él.-¿Tú crees que Hermione, Ginny y Sirius estarán bien?

- Por supuesto, Nym.-respondió Remus besándola en la frente.-Hermione es la bruja más responsable e inteligente que conozco, estoy seguro de que estará bien, además de que la resurreción de Regulus ha sido algo que se veía venir, Sirius había estado muy deprimido y no dejaba de pensar en su hermano, aunque no consigo entender porqué ha hecho todo esto a mis espaldas. ¡Podría haberle ayudado!

- Ya sabes, Remus.-dijo Tonks.-Sirius no quería implicarte y convertirte en su cómplice.

- Lo sé.-contestó Remus.-A pesar de que descubrieron lo de mi licantropía, a ninguno de ellos le importó y siguieron tratándome como a una persona, Hermione ayudó a escapar a Sirius, se enfrentó contra los mortífagos para ayudar a Harry...

- Pero hay algo que no me explico.-dijo Tonks.-Si Hermione se enfrentó contra los mortífagos para ayudar a Harry ¿porqué ahora nadie la ayuda a ella?

- Eso es algo que yo tampoco me explico.-contestó Severus Snape que había escuchado toda la conversación.-Para empezar, ni siquiera sé porqué esa chica decidió confiar en la Orden. ¡Siempre ponen el bien común por delante de las personas!

- ¿Habéis visto cómo se miraban Ginny y Sirius en los últimos días que él estuvo aquí?-preguntó Tonks divertida.-Estoy segura de que estén donde estén no se lo están pasando nada mal.

- ¿Sirius Black y Ginny Weasley?-preguntó Remus abriendo los ojos.-¡Tienes que estar de broma!

- No, Remus, no lo estoy.-dijo Tonks seria.-Los he visto mirarse a escondidas cuando creían que nadie los estaba mirando.

- Si Harry se enterase...-dijo Remus.

- Potter está demasiado ocupado ahora ayudando a la Orden del Fénix a capturar a Sirius como para enterarse de algo más que no sea lo que le diga la Orden que haga.-dijo Snape.

- Yo ya no sé quien está de parte de quien.-confesó Tonks.-Primero creí que la Orden no era corrupta, pero al parecer me equivoqué, porque quiere enviar a Sirius de nuevo a Azkaban sin ni siquiera dejar que se explique y se defienda de las acusaciones, aunque eso no hubiese ocurrido si alguien le hubiese apoyado.

- Es que sonaba tan imposible...-dijo Remus.-Sirius siempre ha odiado la magia oscura y todo lo que tenía que ver con el apellido Black, por lo que el que resucitase a su hermano no tenía ningún sentido.

- Aún así, nosotros tendríamos que haber estado presentes en el juicio.-dijo Tonks.-Aún no puedo creer que lo hicieran a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

_Querido Sirius:_

_Cuando leas esta carta, ya no estaré en la casa. Me voy a liberar a unos amigos. Te doy las gracias por resucitarme, pero espero que comprendas el por qué lo estoy haciendo. Sé que probablemente vas a odiarme y el tan sólo pensar que eso puede suceder hace que me remuerda la conciencia por lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

_No soy un mortífago, pero no voy a permitir que mis amigos sufran estando encerrados. ¿Puedes comprender eso?_

_Probablemente, te enfadarás conmigo por haberme ido y haberte expuesto a tantos problemas. También sé que una vez que haga esto estaré solo, porque probablemente me quitarás tu apoyo._

_Pero quiero que, ante todo, sepas una cosa: siempre serás mi hermano._

_Atte._

_R.A.B_

Sirius leía atentamente la carta que su hermano le había dejado encima de la mesilla de su habitación. La leía una y otra vez, memorizando cada línea. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo entendía. Sabía lo unidos que habían estado los hermanos Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Scabior y Regulus Black. Y Narcisa siempre había sido la prima favorita de Regulus, por lo que Sirius no esperaba menos de Regulus.

Pero ¡fugarse! Eso era más propio de él, no de su hermano.

Aun así, él siempre apoyaría a su hermano. No por nada lo había resucitado. Y, en las buenas y en las malas, la familia siempre se apoya. Asique...si tenía que dar cobijo a todos esos mortífagos...lo haría.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en Azkaban, se produjo una fuerte explosión.

Regulus Black sonreía triunfante: lo había logrado.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro._**

* * *

Varias semanas después, Snape miró con desdeño las espaldas de los chicos de primer año de Pociones mientras salían apuradamente de Las Mazmorras para escapar de él y poder disfrutar su fin de semana. Ninguno de ellos tenía  
aptitudes para su materia.

El profesor fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Remus Lupin entró al salón de clase. Aparentemente su reunión programada con el Director había terminado.

"¿Por qué querías verme?" preguntó el hombre lobo.

"En mi despacho" dijo Snape en el tono más civil posible.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia el despacho de Snape y entraron. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Snape se aseguró que nadie estaba cerca y después colocó varios hechizos insonorizantes en todo el despacho.

Ambos hombres se sentaron y Snape empezó.

- "No sé que es lo que pretende el ministerio con poner a la población mágica contra Granger".

Remus se sobresaltó. "Yo también estoy preocupado."

Snape sonrió burlonamente.

"Por supuesto que es capaz de haberlo hecho".

"Estabas diciendo…"

"Necesitamos la ayuda de Hermione Granger para vencer la batalla. Potter no será capaz de hacerlo sólo."

Lupin se levantó.

"Supongo que tendré que empezar ahora mismo". Se volteó para retirarse pero hizo una pausa. "¿Qué tal si intentas involucrar a algunos estudiantes? Necesitaremos todo el apoyo que podamos conseguir".

"Lo haré" dijo Snape.

Un poco después de dos semanas, Snape obtendría su oportunidad.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se tomó su tiempo deliberadamente en arreglar todos sus instrumentos de la clase de 6º año de EXTASIS para Pociones. Con el rabillo del ojo observó como Ron y Harry recogían rápidamente y se iban.

Hermione Granger no había regresado de las vacaciones de Navidad y Neville estaba preocupado. Ni los profesores ni los mejores amigos de ella parecían saber por qué no había regresado, ni les importaba realmente. Neville tenía la  
sospecha de que algo había pasado. Snape era su última esperanza. Los demás profesores lo habían ignorado.

Haciendo acopio de su coraje, Neville caminó al frente para encontrarse con Snape.

"Señor, me estaba preguntando si podría hacerle una pregunta".

El profesor miró por encima de la cantidad de ensayos de Pociones que estaba  
organizando.

"¿Qué?".

"Me estaba preguntando si usted podría decirme por qué Hermione y Ginny no regresaron después de las vacaciones, señor".

Neville observó como Snape pensaba cuidadosamente la respuesta. "La señorita Granger y Ginevra Weasley están considerados criminales peligrosos, por si no ha leído El Profeta, señor Longbottom. Si aparecen, les espera una condena en Azkaban de por vida." le respondió finalmente.

"¿P-pero por qué?" preguntó Neville mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente por el shock. "¿Ron y Harry saben?".

"Fueron inculpadas por la resurreción de Regulus Black. Y sus amigos lo saben. Después de todo, fueron los que hablaron con El Profeta para extender la noticia de que Hermione Granger practica las Artes Oscuras".

"¡Eso es absurdo!" contestó Neville vehementemente. "¡Si lo han hecho será por una buena razón! Si estaban practicando las Artes Oscuras, era solo para tener alguna posibilidad contra El Que No debe ser Nombrado".

Snape inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Eso es lo que otros hemos concluido. Sin embargo, somos minoría. Hablando del ED, ¿qué pasó con eso cuando Granger no regresó?".

Neville, mientras más pensaba acerca de la situación, se sentía más indignado.

"En la primera reunión, Ron anunció que, aparentemente, Hermione no iba a regresar a Hogwarts y que Harry seria el nuevo presidente del ED. Él se nominó a sí mismo usando como pretexto que era el que debía derrotar a Voldemort. Ron  
lo apoyó".

"¿Acaso no es interesante?" consideró Snape.

"¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer, Profesor?" preguntó Neville.

"Sí, si hay" dijo Snape, mirando el salón de clase asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara. "Algunos de nosotros estamos intentando de crear un movimiento a favor de Granger, Ginevra Weasley y Sirius Black. No hay posibilidades de que Quien-Tu-Sabes sea destruido a menos que Granger ayude a Potter para que él lo haga. Puedes conseguir, discretamente, que otros estudiantes se metan en la causa".

Neville lo miró dubitativo. "Creo que va a ser complicado, mucha gente cree en Harry. Le obedecerán en todo, porque es un héroe. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?".

"Principalmente mantener una mente abierta y estar listos para cuando Granger y los Black regresen, sea por haber sido encontrados inocentes o por otros medios. Necesitarán ayuda y amigos. Usted puede seguirse entrenando en el ED" le  
aconsejó Snape. "Hagan lo que hagan, mantengan a Potter y a Weasley fuera de esto".

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo nos deberíamos llamar?".

Los labios de Snape se arquearon en una mueca sarcástica.

"Los justicieros sin nombre".


End file.
